Unova's Rookies
by Aladinia
Summary: Two new trainers travel around the vast Unova Region to take on the Unova League and encounter many threats, thrills, and new friends along the way. However, the thought of a possible rebirth of Team Plasma spreads fear around Unova Region once again, but is Team Plasma even the threat they should be focusing on, or is something even more sinister beginning?


Unova's Rookies

A quick word from the "Author": **So, it's been **_**quite**_** a few months since the last chapter of Unova's Rookies and then all of a sudden it's back, but by a different author? Yep! As of now, I am now in charge of Unova's Rookies and writing the chapters. My wonderful friend Kingbaskilisk, the original author, reached out to me for help with the story and the writing. I worked with them on the original story and concepts for Unova's Rookies but with school work bombarding us and other unpreventable mishaps, months went by without any chapter being published. So, we sat down at a coffee shop during the summer and came up with a plan. Kingbaskilisk will be in charge of the story, characters, and other aspects like that and I will be the one actually writing and publishing the chapters. The old chapters are most likely going to be deleted to avoid confusion, but the overall story will remain mostly the same. Let's consider this the canon version of the story and the old ones… like a pilot to a show with a different type of style than the actual series. Some changes will be made in these chapters that some of you may notice if you read the original, but that's okay! Changes are good things. I know that was a lot of stuff to take in and it's pretty strange, but I hope you enjoy the new and improved Unova's Rookies just as much as we enjoy working on it. Let's begin!**

Two towering funnels belched clouds of thick black smoke high into the dark cloudless sky over the forever busy Unova Region. Their red lights flashed on and off in sync as steam hissed through their safety valves. Below them, a large factory building stood completely dark and seemingly empty, with the only sign of any living activity being the dark plumes of smoke from the huge smokestacks. Through the twisted trees that covered the land surrounding the factory, a pair of headlights were getting closer, coming from the only road that went all the way out here. A locked gate stood in the way of the quickly approaching vehicle, but they didn't slow down. The truck shot past the old tollbooth and broke through the closed gate with a huge crash and surged forward toward the main entrance. The truck slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt just inches from the door. Two dark figures emerged from the back of the truck and shot into the building as quickly as they could, leaving the third member of their party waiting anxiously in the driver's seat, hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel and their feet centimeters above the gas pedal. For just a moment, nothing happened until three loud shots rang out into the night from inside the building. Then, an explosion was heard deep inside the building, followed by a rumbling the swelled up through one of the funnels at incredible speed before bursting through the top sending a giant fireball into the air, lighting up the whole area around the factory. The funnel groaned and a portion of the top broke off, falling down just in front of the mysterious truck sending a shower of debris everywhere around the idling truck.

An alarm activated, sending a wave of panic down the driver's chest as her colleagues burst out through the front doors, with boxes of deep purple colored Pokéballs. They throw open the doors to the truck and hastily dump the loaded boxes into the back. Box after box they throw into the truck as fast as they can. The driver looked down the hallway behind the glass entrance to see a swarm of armed people and Pokémon rushing towards them.

"Come on! Let's go! Leave the rest if you have to!" She shouts to the other two who snarl in frustration and hop into the truck with the last batch of the strange purple Pokéballs they can grab. The experienced driver slams down hard on the gas, spinning the tires and quickly turning the truck back towards the broken gate. The flood of guards crash through the doors, with the Pokémon ready to attack, but the truck was long gone with the brake lights disappearing down the old road away from the mysterious factory.

-**Two Years Later**-

The sun was rising over Nimbasa City, sending a warm golden glow over the tall buildings and the surrounding houses. People rushed around downtown, going in and out of Gear Station to catch subways and trains to places all around Unova. Nimbasa's outer neighborhoods were just waking up too in the refreshing sunlight, as people went to work or walked to the nearby coffee shop, for a quick breakfast or to just wake up. Two doors down from The Morning Pidove, a young student was just getting out of bed and getting dressed for the day.

"Okay, one more day of school. That's eight hours and then tomorrow, graduation… Then-" He silently jumped up in the air with excitement and grabbed his jacket, "Journey time."

As he walked out of his room, the chaotic sounds of his parents rushing around as to not be late for work filled the air, as well as the always questionable smells of toaster waffles. The student walked out into the kitchen to greet his family and plopped down at the table.

"Oh good." said his mom, then she called into the living room, "COLE'S AWAKE!"

"Good morning!" Called Cole's dad.

"Jeez, could you guys not shout? Dad's only one room over, Mom." Cole's sister Karen groaned after she received an earful of Mom's yelling just as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, Karen, how did you sleep- WAIT, ROBERT YOU NEED THESE KEYS NOT THOSE ONES!"

Karen snorted, "I slept fine, thanks." She turned to Cole and smiled, "Last day of school before graduation! You don't even have to go really, we just sat around, talked, and watched movies in all of my classes."

"Well, I want to say bye to some of my friends before graduation. A lot of them are going away to different regions to do their journey there, but I've always wanted to travel across the Unova region... which is sad that we're all splitting up, but we can see each other on holidays I guess."

Karen frowned, "I felt the same way as you, I never wanted to split up my friend group, but I've met so many new people and they've all been wonderful. It's nice to be home just for a little bit though, give Servine a nice break from constant travelling. I also think that-"

"NO, ROGER! YOU HAVE TO DROP OFF COLE BECAUSE I NEED TO CATCH THE TRAIN!"

"...Ok, well then." Karen sighed, "I give up trying with you people."

Finally haven gotten the keys and 'who can drop Cole off to school' shenanigans, Cole's Dad was able to take Cole to school and arrived right on time, well by Cole's family's standards of 'right on time' which is actually anywhere from five to ten minutes late.

"I'll see you tonight, Cole!" Roger beamed and drove off.

The school day was relatively calm, with Karen's previous experience being the same as Cole's; movies and snacks all day, in every class. Cole and his friends decided that they should all go out to have dinner, as one last group hangout before most of them part ways. So, a few hours after school ended, they all had dinner and when that was over, there were tears but they strangely didn't feel like sad tears, they were more happy than anything. Happy they all could go where they want and do what they want on their own unique journeys all across the world.

Cole walked home from dinner, taking a longer way than normal just to think about his journey. What Pokémon would he get? Will he even get past any of the gyms? What kind of people will he meet? As he thought, he was passing through a large park that connected to his neighborhood. The sun was setting and the streetlamps started clicking to life, casting rays of orange light across the pathway. A breeze started and cooled off the area, including Cole, who shivered uncomfortably. The trees got denser and shrubs surrounded the side of the path. To take his mind off the increasing spook factor of the park, he looked at his X-transceiver for entertainment.

Around a corner, a dark shape was laying on the ground, barely lit by the orange path lamps. Cole looked up from the X-transceiver at the big lump on the ground and slowed down to inspect it. He cautiously approached and knelt down when it suddenly moved and hissed sharply at him. In a panic, Cole leapt back as far as he could and landed back on his butt with a slight yelp. The mysterious creature didn't do anything else but raise it's head and stare at Cole with fierce yellow eyes. Once again it hissed, but sounded weaker and struggled to keep from falling to the ground.

Cole stood up slowly with concern for the Pokémon upon seeing how hard it was for it to stay up without collapsing.

"Hello…" Cole said softly, which brought another menacing hiss from the Pokémon, "Are you okay?"

Again, the Pokémon hissed.

"Are you hurt? I can help you." Cole asked quietly and took a step forward. He turned on the X-transceiver and faced it towards the Pokémon to illuminate what exactly the Pokémon was. The dim light revealed a weakly curled, purple, and scaly snake Pokémon with a yellow band around its neck. The light also showed bad cuts and scratches that coated its body, most of them looking very recent.

Cole gasped and reached out his hand towards the Pokémon, who curled tighter into a bundle and angrily bared its fangs.

"Okay, I understand you don't want me here, but you are hurt very badly. You don't have to trust me, but at least let me help you… There's a Pokémon Center not too far away and then I'll never bother you again." Cole said, kneeling a few feet away from the hurt snake.

For a few moments, the snake just stared at Cole, unsure whether or not to trust this human, even if it would be just be for a few minutes to get some help at this center thing he talked about, but wouldn't there be more humans there? Further into the city meant more people, which is bad. This human seemed nice though… unless it was a trick? Was he planning something?

"Please. You'll be okay." He said to her. Finally, the snake uncurled herself, which seemed to hurt it a lot. Cole offered the injured Pokémon that he could carry it, but it never responded in a way Cole could understand, only trailing cautiously behind him as he slowly lead the Pokémon to the Pokémon Center.

After a few extra blocks, Cole and the snake made it to the Pokémon Center, which was empty except for a nurse who was quietly typing on the computer at the front desk.

"Hello. Uh- I have a Pokémon that's pretty hurt." Cole stated and gestured towards the Pokémon, who was wobbling back and forth from going the entire way to the Pokémon Center without any assistance.

The nurse looked over and instantly jumped up from her chair, "Yes! You do! You need to return this Ekans to her Pokéball immediately, these are not any minor wounds, you should have returned her as soon as this happened." The nurse growled.

"Oh, she's not mine!" Cole replied quickly, "I found her in the park like this."

"Ah! Of course, my mistake." Apologized the nurse, "Come here, Ekans. I'm gonna help you feel better."

Ekans did not move, not trusting the nurse until she looked at Cole who gestured for her to go with the nurse.

"It's okay, she's here to help you." Cole reassured her.

Reluctantly, Ekans made her way up to the nurse who took her further back into the Pokémon Center. This left Cole standing alone in the lobby, so he walked back to a waiting chair and sat down. He turned on his X-Transceiver to tell his parents why he was running late. Afterward he waited for a reply, which never came, and then checked the time: 11:45. Slowly, his eyelids became heavy and pulled him into a deep sleep.

"Cole," A voice muttered in his head, "It's time."

Cole's eyelids snapped open and he found himself standing in a dark area of a… forest? He could hardly tell, everything was blurry around him and swirls of color kept almost interfering with the scene, like static from a television.

"What's happening…?" He muttered to himself, struggling to make out anything within the blurry fog, "Woah, I'm dreaming? I never know I'm dreaming in my dreams!" He laughed excitedly, "It's kind of creepy though."

"How do you like it?" A voice asked, the same one that "woke" Cole up in his dream.

Cole was visibly shocked at the new voice, "Wow, my dreams are weird… like the cake one." muttered Cole to himself, "Hello! Dream… person?"

"Yes, I must admit, the cake one was exceptionally strange, but we're finally meeting. Isn't that incredible?" The voice laughed.

"...Who are you? How do you know about the cake dream?" Cole paused, "Why do you seem more... real... than dream-like?"

"You'll know soon enough, Cole." The voice answered, "But it looks like someone wants you awake."

And just like that, the scene distorted and the trees all disappeared into nothingness and Cole was launched back into consciousness.

His eyes opened up quickly and he saw the nurse from before standing next to him. "Deep sleeper, huh?" She asked.

"Uh- yeah, I guess, haha." Cole stammered and rubbed his tired eyes, "Is Ekans going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled happily, "Yes, she is! Those were some very bad cuts though, some were dangerously deep." She paused, "You said that you found her like that in the park? All alone?"

"Yes, I did. She was pretty scared at first of me, but I guess she trusted me enough to take her here."

"Well I'm glad you found her, I don't think she would've made it more than another day without treatment."

"...Do you know what caused it?" Cole asked sadly, feeling terrible that Ekans had such awful wounds.

"Unfortunately, I don't. They aren't normal injuries like a Pokémon would get from a battle, but since she isn't registered to a Pokéball, that also rules out the possibility her trainer had abused her, or at least makes it very slim. She needed to be tranquilized for the healing, after she tried to escape when we got to the room and she didn't really seem to be all that trusting of me." The nurse explained, glancing back toward the doors that she took Ekans down, "But, what matters is that she's okay. We'll keep her here tonight and you can come back and visit her in the morning."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for all of your help! Good night." Cole said and turned to head home. He passed through the doors of the Pokémon Center and was again met by the cold. He glanced back towards the warm glow of the Center. _I hope she's going to be alright_ _being alone, _Cole thought as he zipped his jacket tighter and quickly walked home.

It was nearly one in the morning when he reached his front porch and fumbled in his pocket for his house key which he eventually recovered and quietly went to his room without disturbing anyone. Cole took off his shoes and placed them at the far end of the bed, changed into some PJ's and flopped onto his pillow. Almost immediately, he fell into a deep sleep and wasn't awakened until the next morning.

"Good morning, Cole!" Karen shouted into Cole's room from the door.

Cole nearly jumped out of his bed and threw the covers off in a panic, barely able to form the sentence, "I'm up!" without it sounding like a garbled mess. He moaned loudly up looking at the time, "Karen! I've still got an hour until my alarm goes off!"

"Only an hour? I thought I was two hours early!" She laughed as she walked back into Cole's room with a toaster waffle in hand, which she took a bite out of before she spoke again, "You never get up this early! I've been planning this since you did this to me on _my _graduation day, you know?" She reminded him with a frown.

"Oh boo-hoo." Cole mocked jokingly.

Karen clapped her hands together loudly, "Anyways! Exciting day today! Who would've thought that my little brother would be going out on his own just four years after me on his own adventure?"

"Uh, everyone. That's how age works, Karen." Cole sassed and chuckled to himself.

"Okay, sassy- pants, maybe I won't miss you as much as I thought." Karen laughed, "Anyways, Mom and Dad are downstairs and I'm sure you won't hear the end of it about how they're so proud of you until you're gone this evening."

Cole, followed by Karen, made their way downstairs to two very excited parents. Much like Karean had anticipated, they talked to Cole for nearly half an hour about their journey and how wonderful it had been and how much they grew as people. Cole didn't mind at all, afterall he wouldn't be seeing them in person after he left for a while, so he welcomed their stories, even if he had heard them all before. After a while of the thought of Ekans clinging to the back of his mind, he decided that visiting her before graduation would make him feel better, rather than visiting her after graduation. After his Mom told the story of her Azurmarill getting lost in Castelia City and Cole's Dad finding her outside of a ferry he was getting off and how her Azurmarill had 'brought them together forever', Cole asked if he could go down to the Pokémon Center.

"Sure! Just be back before- wait. Pokémon Center? Why are you going there?" Cole's Dad Robert asked, clearly very confused.

"Yeah, why would you want to go there?" Cole's Mom questioned.

"I texted Mom last night," He explained to his Dad, then looked at his Mom, "About the hurt Pokémon?"

"Oh! I lost my charger a few days ago and I haven't found it and my X-Transceiver died yesterday evening." Cole's Mom explained.

"Hurt Pokémon?" Karen questioned.

Cole explained the whole situation, from start to finish and how the nurse decided to keep her overnight, but curiously kept out what species of Pokémon it was that he had found and hoped that no one asked, thankfully no one did. So, his parents agreed to let him go, as long as he would be back in time for them to drive him to graduation. So, Cole quickly walked down to the Pokémon Center and hurried inside to warm up from the still very cold morning air. A different nurse was standing behind the desk when Cole walked in and she greeted him welcomingly.

"What can I help you with?" She asked nicely.

"I wanted to visit, um, the Ekans?"

"Oh! Are you the one who brought her in last night?" The nurse questioned, Cole nodded.

"Wonderful! She's doing very well and is resting down the hall in room D-1. We can't thank you enough for bringing her in." The nurse said, shaking Cole's hand thankfully.

Cole blushed with embarrassment, "Oh- um, okay! You're Welcome- er, also thank you too for helping her recover."

The nurse smiled and walked back to her desk at the front as Cole awkwardly walked down the hallway. _Good going on the conversation skills, Cole. I see you've improved zero percent since last time! _Cole thought grumpily to himself as he reached the room. He slowly opened the door and found Ekans on a comfortable bed, looking out the window towards some trees in the distance. She spun around to see who opened the door and was surprised to see the human from last night.

"Hello, Ekans." Cole said, carefully closing the door behind him, "I hope that you're feeling much better." Cole looked at Ekans's cuts, which were barely noticeable and portrayed themselves more as old scars than recent wounds.

Ekans was also much friendlier looking in the day light streaming in through the windows. Her fierce yellow eyes of last night where replaced by much softer, more at ease eyes. She stood about torso-level with Cole and was about seven feet long. She moved from the bed toward Cole and flicked her tongue at him before placing her head against his hand, almost as to say sorry.

"If that was meant as an apology, I hope that you know you weren't in the wrong at all. You were hurt and scared and it was getting dark. I understand completely. Plus, you didn't actually attack me, I just fell on my butt." Cole explained, hoping that the Ekans could understand.

It seems she did by nodding her head slowly, but her eyes didn't look all that convinced. Cole decided that it would probably be best, for both of them, to just try and "restart" their relationship.

"Here, why don't we just start over. Like this is the first time we've ever met." Cole suggested in order to ease the clearly uncomfortable Ekans, "I'm Cole Henvery. I'm sixteen and a student at Nimbasa City Trainer School and... I'm about to start my journey- actually this afternoon." Cole laughed and rubbed his neck with one hand, "That's kinda strange to say out loud… I guess it hasn't sunk in yet that I'm leaving. On my own… without my friends and family…" Cole took a long and shaky breath, before composing himself and grinning again.

Ekans watched with interest as Cole talked away the time with stories of his family and friends and even though most of it was complete nonsense to her, she still understood the general idea. She didn't know what a Nimbasa City Trainer School was and she didn't know what journey this human had to take. He was so different to be around, he had helped her and came back to check on her on his own time the next day. It baffled her and completely skewed her perception of the Outside people that had been forcefully implanted into her mind since day one. Her world was unravelling and changing. It was horribly frightening, but she welcomed it nonetheless. If this is what being in the Outside was like, and everyone was like this human or the two humans who healed her last night, why was she taught to hate? To attack? Ekans couldn't comprehend it all, but there was something she knew. She knew she had to stay with this human, with Cole. She can't go back now, she can't ever.

"Well, I should probably get going. I have graduation today, so I can sign you out and then you're free to go. Do you need to go anywhere in particular? I'm sure my parents-" Cole paused, "Er- someone, like my sister I guess, can drive you somewhere."

Ekans was startled, leaving Cole was not something she wanted. If she went off into the world, she would surely be found by them. She would be brought back to the Inside and who knows what they would do to her. The Outside remained mostly as a mystery, but it was such a drastic change for what seemed to be the better, but this would ruin Cole. His safety with her around would be compromised and he could be brought into a world he never knew existed. Ekans couldn't let go of her new freedom, not now, not ever. It was so uplifting, so indescribable, so entirely… selfish. She didn't want for Cole to be hurt, and she felt so gross creating this collision course for Cole, who had brought her to be healed even after she had threatened him.

"...So, do you want to be taken anywhere?" Cole asked again.

This was it, Ekans had to choose now. Risk the chance of surviving on her own in a world she knew nothing about, or jeopardizing this young human's life. She had two big choices and both seemed dangerous, but she couldn't choose. It was so overwhelming, she was facing the biggest decision of her life and it all seemed so unfair for both parties involved.

"Well, I guess you can think about it," Cole chuckled, "There's not really any rush right now. Just know by the afternoon, I guess."

Ekans nodded slowly, thankful for the extra time. Soon, her and Cole checked out of the Pokémon Center and they both walked back to Cole's house. Platinum gazed at all the people walking past with their Pokémon; everyone seemed so calm and happy. Cole and her turned onto a path that led up to a house. A note was tacked onto the door, which Cole read and chuckled.

"Figures." He snorted, "Looks like we're taking the subway to school. My parents forgot they had to run into town this morning, I guess."

Cole and Ekans then turned back around and quickly walked back up the street towards a subway station. Ekans looked around and tasted the air curiously with her forked tongue. They were in a familiar area. Soon, they were walking up the same path in the park where just last night Ekans was laying down, expecting to never wake up.

"This is where you were!" Cole exclaimed, pointing to a spot under a path light, "It's a lot less creepy during the day, huh? With all the people around and stuff."

Ekans looked at the spot she was laying and suddenly remembered something. She had something with her last night. Everything was still rather fuzzy, after she made it to the Outside at least. She stuck her head into a bush behind the lamp to see if it was here and... saw it. A deep purple ball lay in the undergrowth of the bush. It was slightly scratched, but still had a shine like a new coin. Ekans picked it up with her mouth and brought it to Cole, who was watching her rummage in the bush.

"Woah! What kind of Pokéball is this?" Cole gasped, examining the Pokéball in the light. The middle looked like polished gold and the top had a symbol of what looked like some sort of crest. The crest was shaped like a shield that had been split into four sections. Two silhouettes of Pokémon filled the bottom two portions of the shield and two star-looking symbols filled the top two slots on the shield, "I've never seen anything like this before."

Ekans looked at the ball with Cole. She had never seen shine in the day time before, but she couldn't leave it behind, it would be too easy for the Inside to get her.

"Is it yours?" Cole asked, still looking at the shield. Ekans nodded her head. Cole was startled by the idea that some trainer had left her out in the park all torn up, "So, you do have a trainer?" Cole asked urgently. Ekans shook her head 'no' and glanced around her. "But-" Cole sighed and glanced at his X-Transceiver, "Let's walk and talk." He said and looked at the people in the park, seeing if anyone was looking around for a Pokémon. It seemed like no one was, so they hurried again off to the subway station. On the train, which wasn't very crowded, Cole kept looking at the strange Pokéball while Ekans looked out the window of the train as it whizzed through the underground, heading right into the heart of Nimbasa City: Gear Station.

Cole looked at Ekans with concern and thought about last night,_ If some trainer left her like that in a park in that condition, then I shouldn't return her, right? _He went over and over the question as the subway rattled through the underground, _But what if it's some kind of freak accident? Like they got seperated? Ekans shook her head no, though when I asked if she had a trainer, but how does she have a __Poké__ball_ _then? _He couldn't come up with any definite answer, but he didn't give up thinking until the train reached the dead-end terminal. The two disembarked and rushed a few blocks down from Gear Station and into the Trainer School where a large crowd of students where standing, all chatting excitedly.

"Hey, Cole!" a voice shouted through the crowd. A group of three students ran up to Cole excitedly.

"Hi, guys!" Cole said happily as his three friends ran up to greet him.

"Darn! I was betting he going to be at least thirty minutes late." Josh said, and took out a couple of Pokéyen and gave it to Anna, who had long red hair and a very fancy floral dress that made her stand out in the room. Michelle, a tall blonde haired girl holding a small brown Eevee also took out some Pokéyen and sadly handed it to the grinning Anna.

"I said you were going to show up after graduation was over." Michelle joked and rubbed her Eevee's head softly.

"Ha." Cole scoffed mockingly, "I would've been here on time, but I had to check on this Ekans here."

The other three students gasped at Ekans, as they had just noticed her. Josh jumped back with a little yelp.

Michelle looked back with a smirk, "Scared, Josh?"

Josh quickly composed himself and brought himself back to stand just a little closer to Ekans to show that, in fact, he was not scared. "What? No! Of an E-Ekans. Pfft!" He stammered.

"How did you get her?" Anna asked, bending down to pet Ekans, who was a little nervous of the new people.

"Well, uh, she's not mine, actually, but I found her last night." Cole said, and recounted the events all the way up until she took the peculiar Pokéball from the bush.

"Woah! I've never seen anything like this!" Josh exclaimed, admiring the ball.

"I know! Bizarre, huh?" Cole said excitedly.

Soon, a teacher came into the noisy room and directed all students to form a long line down the hallway and that they would all head out to the battle field soon. All of the students looked around, confused.

"The battle field? Why are we going _there_?" Michelle asked with a disgusted face, "So we can get our nice clothes all ruined with dirt?"

The students in front of them turned around, "We heard that we're battling," one said with a shrug.

"I heard it's trainers from another school, too. That's why the teachers are making us stay here instead of the cafeteria." Said the other, "It was supposed to be a surprise or something, but it's kinda hard to miss all the parents with a different school's flag walking in."

Josh smiled, "So that's what those flags were about...this is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to crush a rival school's student in front of their parents!"

"Calm down there, you psychopath." Anna said, but still chuckled a little at Josh's sudden intensity.

"How can you be that fired up to fight, but you can't even stand next to an Ekans?" Cole teased.

Josh grumbled, "I'm not even scared of her, look how close I am- er, where did she go?"

All eyes went to the spot where Ekans had been sitting just seconds before, but there was no trace of her at all. Cole immediately started to look around himself and further up the line. As the four of them broke out of line to look around, a man and a woman in business suits walked through the doors, each of them holding an identical suitcase and sporting identical sunglasses. They walked to the middle of the line and clapped their hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"We need everyone who is staying in the Unova Region for their journey to follow us, please." The man said and started to walk down the hallway to an empty classroom. Apparently the students who were going to follow the man weren't travelling fast enough because the woman snapped for all of them to hurry up and rushed down the hall.

Cole started to walk down the hall, and turned to his friends who still were looking around the area for Ekans, "If you see her, take her with you outside. Hopefully whatever this is goes by fast."

Michelle gave him a thumbs up and returned to looking for the lost snake.

Cole and about ten other students found themselves in an empty classroom with the two mysterious people that had called them to this sudden meeting and a third person, wearing the same suit as the first woman standing in the back with her Meowstic. The students all gasped at the Meowstic, but the Pokémon's owner snapped at them to sit down and not to mind her Pokémon.

Everyone sat down, feeling uneasy, and waited for answers from the two in front.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." The man said, typing on his laptop and glanced up at the first lady, "Should you start, Betty?"

Without answering, the woman, Betty, asked, "Have any of you recently come into contact with a new Pokémon? Perhaps, one that isn't exactly native to Unova?"

Cole glanced around and his stomach felt like it flipped. _Something's off here. _He thought and didn't do anything but try and look at the front of the room without showing any expression. _What if one of these people was Ekans's trainer? _He realized and had the sudden urge to raise his hand, but he remembered the condition of Ekans when he found her, _Or are these the people that hurt her?_

Apparently, Cole's tactic of trying to remain expressionless wasn't working because Betty looked directly at Cole in the eyes and asked the next question, "Since it seems no one here has come into contact with any foreign Pokémon, I guess no one has seen a strange type of Pokéball, hmm?"

_Oh no_. Cole thought and shook his head 'no' while forcing an innocent smile.

"Well it seems that our Meowstic is sensing something off from someone in the room, how _odd_." She continued and walked past Cole to the students behind him.

"Hey, we have a graduation that's starting soon, so can we go?" One student asked, annoyed that they had to leave the line for this. The rest of the crowd muttered in agreement.

"Okay, you all can go, except for you." Betty stated, grinning coldly and pointing her finger right at Cole, "You have to stay here."


End file.
